Fire Ant
by ry.tay.9
Summary: As Karkat venture's into the depth of Alternia with a mysterious troll obsessed with Flarping, he must survive the darkness of unending tunnels and his own mind. Give thanks to my Editor, RowenWolf. D- Rated T for 100d language.
1. Chapter 1: Decent

"What the heck is flarping?" A question often going through young troll's minds that  
have yet to be introduced to the simple yet debatable actions amongst young nook suckers on  
this planet. Ok, only one troll has this question running through his young mind, he has yet to  
know about this bull poop he has no time for. But hey, most young two legged grubs think their  
own opinion is the most important freaking thing on this planet. "Alternia….what a stupid sounding name," Again, only one troll is really thinking this, but for the sake of his own sanity and self-importance, this question holds number one spot on Questions Of The Universe. "The universe…."

"Hey, Mr. Cool Guy, what are you spewing out now? The nonsense is really getting on my nerves," Realizing that his thoughts were going through his brain and out his spit spout, Karkat turns away from the strangely dressed troll's teasing yet deviant eyes, her glare groping the back of his head relentlessly.

"I-it's none of your business idiot," Karkat hisses as he attempts, and fails, to hide his embarrassment and stupidity. "And look who's asking, wearing that…that…..silly…..stupid…."

"It's called roleplay," The troll says, smirking. "And it's not shitty. Your mumbling on the other hand is rather irritating compared to your random questioning to the universe," Enraged and uncomfortable, Karkat's immaturity tries its best to reinsert his self-importance on this barbaric, smirking, vulgar, ninny poop head by explaining that there is no need for profanity.

"I did not say that word!" He says as his pointer claws flail uselessly into the air,  
trying his best to preach to this infidel.

"Say what word?" The infidel asks casually. "I have failed to see what you're shitting about."

Grinding his teeth, Karkat tries, or at least thinks he tries, to yell back. "You  
know darn well what I mean. The bad word,"

"What the shit balls are you talking about? I really don't have two shits on what you  
could possibly mean," Treading in the dirt path that the Troll was pacing for hours now, the genderless being feels the cold wall, trying their best not to trip on the several bits of lusus snacks (A.K.A. Trolls) that litter the floor of the cavern. From the top of what was the entrance, a dim light beams its way onto the rainbow ground. "Well this is a shitty predicament that you have gotten us into," the troll groans, yet its wide grin had yet to shrink like everything else had in this cold. Hope, dignity, bonebulges, and anything else that size depending on the circumstance and departure are dwarfed by its fanged, crescent shaped face crack that resides a Troll-inch bellow her nose."Good job shitbag, real smooth idea,"

"One, I told you not to use that word," Karkat hisses. "And I know you're using it on purpose. And two, if it wasn't for me right now, that goat lusus would of killed us already,"  
Trying his best to ignore the violation of his skull committed by fire like sight of troll vision, Karkat looks towards the tunnel. Dark and eerie, only the dim gleams of blood show any sign  
that this wall of darkness shows any sign of escape.

"Well as great as that shitty plan was, I think I'll take charge," The troll says, shoving Karkat out of the way, red handmade boots clapping on the tiles of slate and stone. Its unusually tall stature is slowly engulfed by the shadows of the unknown. "Well don't stand there, shit for thinking pans, this flarping is not going to go on break just because we are,"

"I'm not following you anywhere Mr. or , uh Mrs?" Karkat grumbles, only to find the troll once again gleaming with pointy teeth, now giving a facial expression one can only describe as annoyance.

"Ahem? I know trying to be funny is good for someone like you to try, but you could make your jokes less lame," the troll replies, scoffing.

"But I'm not…" Karkat protests, "You look like you're missing some things to be a girl or,"

"I'm not sure if you're joking or just trying to be a nook pucker," The troll snaps while looking over its own physical appearance.

Karkat feels heat rising into his cheeks, coloring them a rosy pink. Thankful for the dark, he replies, "Well, then which is it? Are you a girl or a boy?"

The troll regards him with that infuriating smile on its face and simply says, "Not telling,"

"Whatever, I don't care anyways," Karkat grumbles again, looking down at his feet.

"Look troll," the infidel gloats. "I don't care for your uptight attitude, and your shirtless attire. (and those hiked up pants, yikes!) But I have this knack of believing in Troll Karma, and it would only be right if you follow. Now troll up grub, and let's get out of here. That goat won't be pleased that we locked him out of his hive," The troll waves Karkat towards itself, an almost innuendoes aura emit from its yellow eyes.

"Fine," Karkat replies, pouting. "But only if you refrain from that word. And don't pretend to be stupid and not know what I'm talking about, because I know you do," Karkat walks past the crude troll, avoiding eye contact as he trots quickly down the corridor of the unknown.

"Fine," The genderless troll sighs. "But if you fucking think I'll stand the hell behind  
your ass, motherfucker, I swear I will flip my poop! Let us Flarp on!" A strange giggle followed  
by the warm glare of the troll's invasive vision along with the yet gushing of blood, reinsures Karkat that he really hates flarping.

"What is flarping anyway?" He whispers to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Mammory Glands

Farther and farther they walk, their footsteps echoing endlessly into the void. Only the smallest rays of light straining to pierce the black sheets of the tunnel. Karkat's entire body  
quakes in the harsh breeze as he persists down the path. Wet and suffering from the bite of  
ice, he recalls the events that led him into the darkest and deepest depths of Alternia.

Two days lost and trekking the beaches of the vast ocean, Karkat came upon a battlefield. Tired, hungry, and longing for the warm goo of his recupericoon, he led himself into the middle of the vast Flarping session. After a few miscommunications errors, misunderstandings, and a miss opportunity of escape, the vast Sea Goat lusus exited his hive to investigate the loaded shenanigans of mindless troll fodder. Escaping into the cave he is now trapped in, Karkat along with the mysterious troll found temporary haven, though it did not last long as the Sea Goat crashed into the side of the cave.

Now he's here, cold and trapped, Karkat tries his best to stay sane as the troll stalking him describes every rock and every troll-inch of the slime ridden walls. He knows that if the frost bite didn't kill him, his growing thoughts of suicide will.

"The glooming walls surround you as you walk further down your quest," The troll narrates. A hint of mischief and boredom cloak every word it speaks. "The shadows taunt you as you parade deeper and deeper into the depths of he-,"

"Please, make it stop," Karkat groans, the endless role-play scenarios echo through his  
brain. "I know you have to keep microscopic think pan entertained, but do you have to share  
this entertainment with me?" He expects a snippy remark with a free swear word thrown in, but much to his surprise, the troll stops talking all together. "Hey...uh…I didn't mean," He stops short as cold arms wrap around his body, his skin crawls as the warm breath of the troll breathes into his ear.

"The dragon catches his prey, giving him only a second to pray to his gods." Its black nails slightly scrape Karkat's shoulder, he starts wondering if this is purely play, or an actual threat in the form of the blood required game of Flarp. "Hehehe, you're just pissy because you're cold,"

Breaking out of its grip, Karkat turns around to face the self-proclaimed dragon. The  
silhouette's only distinguishable feature is the bright green outfit. "I'm not cold," Karkat mumbles, shivering like an abandoned puppy in a rainstorm. "I'm just tired of your continuous babbling."

"Of course you are," it giggles. "You say you're not, yet your Mammary Glands tell me a different story,"

"My Mammary Glands are not telling you anything," griped the troll-dragon's latest victim.

"Oh but they are. They are victims of puckering, and the culprit is a lack of shirt in a  
cold cavern," the troll giggles again as it continues to invade his cranium with fiery eyes.

"Oh gog," the disgruntled troll groans. "Can we just spend five minutes without my  
Mammary Glands as a topic of conversation?" Out of the 4 solar-sweeps he has lived for, Karkat  
has never broke his composure to anyone until now. Then again, he never met a troll this  
interested in his anatomy and its reactions to low temperatures before.

"Well, if you say so Mr. Cool Guy," spouted the Troll, annoyed that its prey would not  
play back. "If you're so cold, why not take off that hood? It's soaked," Karkat flinches at the idea of revealing his stubbed horns, recalling flash backs of the grubs who tormented him for his less than pointed appendages. His crab dad killed everyone who brought up the topic, but it still left the poor troll scared. "Besides, you look idiotic with it on, let me just-" Slapping away the black hand, Karkat stares down the shadow.

"Let's get things straight." He barks quietly. "I don't like being with others, and you're no exception. Now, before I start raising my voice, let me make this clear," Face to face, he feels the shallow breathing of the shadow, staring into what he was hoping were its eyes.  
"If you ever try to touch me again," He hisses, grinding his teeth until he tastes blood. "I will kill you, "turning back to the dark void, Karkat can hear the troll behind him cackle, imagining how wide its fanged grin has grown.

"I'll take that as a promise,"


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

Solar-sweeps in the future, but not many, a young troll growls profanity more proficiently than any 13 year old human on an online gaming session could ever dream of. The custodian of this young troll, who was having a wonderfully wonderful dream about some alien feeding grounds called Red Lobster, wakes up in the grumpiest mood a crab could be in. Crabby.

"FUCKING TROLL ALL MIGHTY, I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" the Troll screams, his Crabdad below not happy of the abnormal amount of noise that it must deal with daily. More than itching to settle his adopted pest down with the daily grief, Crabdad rubs its enormous albino claws together. Its hunger for blood (well, peace and quiet actually) settling into his body. It raises its decapod head towards the flight of stairs as the pitter patter of troll sneakers race down them.

"Gwrarrr!" Crabdad growls as Karkat came into his view. Karkat greeted his non-related parent with an onslaught of verbal abuse.

"NOT NOW, I AM SO NOT FUCKING AROUND WITH YOU TODAY!" Warns the stubby- horned troll. "THAT FOUR-EYED ASSHOLE HAS SCREWED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I ALREADY TOOK IT LIKE A GOOD BITCH, BUT I AM SO SICK OF EVERYTHING."

"Gwarpfrarrrr! Gwar garw!" Crabdad threatens to calm down his bastardized son. "Pwarg

spfitas ark!"

"NO, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL EAT ME THIS TIME, I AM GOING TO FLIP SOME SHIT OR

SO HELP ME, EVEN THE CONDESENSE WILL BE YELLING "OH HELL NO."

"GLARFFS! Prafsshhhflarck! Wargshhh!" Crabdad clicks and hisses, trying his best to calm down his shit stain of a son. "SHhhhhhhhhwargslitharg?"

"I WILL NOT SETTLE THE FUCK NUTS DOWN! AND DON'T BRING TROLL-SMITH INTO THIS! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

After a trade of words, a quick skirmish almost to the death, and a makeup hug(like any

loving father would) he sits Karkat down for a final word.

"Swarrrsshhhhiharrrr. Wasshhhhhclshhh." The wise freak of nature clicks.

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T TAKE REVENGE ON SOMEONE, I SHOULD TRICK SOME ONE ELSE

TO DO IT TO HIDE MY TRAIL. I JUST GET SO FUCKING PISSED AT THAT GUY." Karkat stands up

from the broken table, turning around to hug his custodian before stomping off to his room.

"THANKS FOR FUCKING LISTENING OR WHATEVER."

Absconding to his room as fast as he can (Due to the fact it is almost dinner time and his

Custodian would eat him without a second thought) he gets on his computer to answer the call of his trollian. Seeing the olive green title, Karkat grumbles in annoyance as he stares at the blaring screen.

AC: : 33 * ac stalks catfully behind her prey, crab kitty unaware of her purresence.*

AC: : 33 * ac pounces on the crab kitty.*

AC: : 33 * ac waits for a reaction, hoping she didn't kill her prey purmaturely.*

AC: : 33 * ac paws at his crabby ears, waiting for the furiousness he will give her.*

AC: : 33 * ac takes a quick cat nap on crab kitty.*

AC: : 33 * ac puts a bow on crab kitties ear, the cuteness level reaching PURFECT.*

AC: : 33 Hurry up and answer! I know you don't do anything else! : ((

AC: : 33 I don't mean to stalk you on purpose, but it's really important.

AC: : 33 If you don't get on soon

AC: : 33 Im going to start shipping you and Solux kitty ; 33

AC: : 33 It will be purrfect!

AC: : 33 Paws down!

CG: OH DEAR FUCKERY. I AM SO GLAD YOU HARASS ME EVERYDAY, AND JUST LOVE IT WHEN YOU TAKE UP ALL MY TIME IN MY LIFE FOR ROLEPLAYING AND SHIPPING.

CG: OH, WHAT I LOVE THE MOST IS WHEN YOU SHIP ME WITH THAT OVER CONFIDENT, ANNOYING, HALFWITTED, HALFASSHOLE, TROLLWHOREING, FOUR EYED PRICK,

CG: WHOSE SOUL PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO MAKE EVERYBODY ELSE WITHIN 10000 MILES TO BE PART OF HIS ALL DAY EVERY DAY DOUCHEBAG POLICY.

CG: AND IM JUST SO FUCKING SHIT BITS GLAD THAT YOU WOULD THINK UP SOME WEIRD FUCKING SCENARIO WERE I END UP NAKED WITH HIS FLASHING BONEBULGE ON MY FACE. AND MORE THEN LIKELY HAVE THAT PARTICULAR BONEBULGE FUCKING UP MY ASS IN SOME POINT IN FUCKING TIME!

CG: AND IF YOUR PRIMATIVE THINK PAN HAS YET TO WRAP ITSSELF AROUND THE SARCASM, JUST REPLACE ALL THE WORDS LOVE WITH HATE.

CG: NO EVEN BETTER! LOATH.

CG: NO, DESPISE. FUCKED UP THE ASS DESPISE.

AC: : 33 *ac yawns happily awake as crab kitty went on his cute clicking rants, his bow flopping on his ear.*

CG: ):B

AC: : 33 Hello Karkat!

CG: HELLO NEPETA. WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?

AC: : 33 * ac tail swishes back and forth, tempted to swat at floppy bow*

CG: NO, I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH ROLEPLAY TODAY. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT EVER. IN MY LIFE.

AC: : 33 * ac stares at crab kitty with big, gleaming eyes.*

CG: WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY. ):B

AC: : 33 fine, I will be obedient. You're such a grumpy yarn.

CG: A GRUMPY WHAT? SEROUSLY I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR TROLLTARDED CAT PUNS HALF THE TIME.

AC: : 33 it means yawn. And don't change the subject!

CG: WHAT IS IT NOW? NOT ONE OF YOUR ATTEMPTS TO MAKE ME ROLEPLAY WITH YOU OR SOMETHING.

AC: : 33 no it's far more important than that! Im not kitten this time!

CG: FINE. TELL ME WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT.

AC: : 33 well, I can't tell you right now, but you just need to come over tomorrow!

CG: AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I WALK ALL THE WAY TO YOUR HIVE?

AC: : 33 Beclaws.

CG: BECLAWS WHY?

AC: : 33 beclaws beclaws!

CG: BECLAWS BECLAWS BECLAWS FUCKING WHY?

AC: : 33 beclaws beclaws beclaws beclaws!

CG: OH DEAR FUCK THE WORLD, BECAUSE WHAT? ):B

AC: : 33 beclaws its clawsified.

CG: MY ANGER WILL OVERFLOW ONTO THE WORLD IF YOU SAY CLAWS ANYTHING ONE MORE TIME. UNDERSTAND?

AC: : 33 understood purrfectly!

CG: WELL IS THERE SOME SHIT YOU CAN TELL ME THAN WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND?

AC: : 33 well, meow you mention it. Someone who is interested in you will be clawing over.

Karkat raises his eyebrow, interested and hoping that this shitty week might not be so bad after all. He even forgets to flow his rage on the world.

CG: INTRESTED? IN ME? WHY? AND BY INTRESTED YOU MEAN WHAT, BY CHANCE?

AC: : 33 oh, so Mr. Crabby is interested in what I say.

AC: : 33 so does this mean you are pawssibly interested in shipping after all?

CG: HELL NO. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SICKENING PERVERSIONS YOU DARE CALL ROMANCE.

AC: : 33 don't call them perversions! I put all nine lives into them. : ((

CG: I AM GIVING ALL MY MIGHT TO KEEP MYSELF FROM UNLEASHING MY SHIT UPON EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE LIVES.

AC: : 33 come on crab kitty, don't be like that. I don't tease about your pawful romance movies do i?

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT THOSE WORKS OF ART ARE PAWSIBLY PAWFUL!

CG: SHIT! I MEAN POSSIBLY AWFUL!

CG: SHITTY NOOK RAMMING PUNS. FUCK!

CG: THAT'S IT! NO PUNS. NONE. AND IF YOUR SCRABBLED MENTALITY CAN'T HANDLE IT, THEN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.

CG: NOW JUST GET TO THE POINT AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU CALLED ME FOR.

CG: HELLO?

CG: DEAR FUCK AND GRUB SAUCE, YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME ARE YOU?

CG: YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO BE ANGRY. THAT IS MY FUCKING JOB. IM THE ONLY ONE WHO QUALIFIES FOR THAT PROFESSION.

CG: I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW.

CG: OK FINE, YOU MAY USE YOUR SHITASTIC PUNS AGAIN. I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS.

CG: FUCK IT, I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO.

Crab Kitty was about to log out and flip some shit, just when another one of his acquaintances decide to harass him. Releasing a hefty sigh of bullshit overload, he sees a deviant emoticon of gallowsCalibrator.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y DUMB4SS : ]


	4. Chapter 4: Horns

Chapter 4:

Heading back into the past to our awkward duo, the Flarper trots behind the young troll, fighting off the frozen ocean of void through nonstop marching. Over the immense chattering of fangs, the Flarper (we shall refer to this troll as such so as to avoid confusion) can hear the troll's footsteps become irregular. It knows too well of the beats trolls follow right before they collapse unto their own death.

"Hey, Mr. Cool guy. You really should think about changing out of those damp rags you have slapped on your body. It's starting to smell like shit and old hoof-beast milk,"

"I'm fine." The grumpy troll replies. "A-a-and what did I t-t-t-tell you-"

Abandoning its attempt to convey to him advice of wisdom, Flarper finds itself pushing the poor soul forward as he shuffles slower and slower. Palms shoving into the small of the trolls back, Flarper only meets growing resistance with every step. "Holy hell and tyranny, stop dragging your feet!" The troll's only response is a moan. "Get the hell over it! Just because it's cold doesn't mean-"Loud groans of pain and agony emit through the entire tunnel before Flarper realizes that it's shoving the poor, squishy, meat bag into a wall. "Sorry, grub," the Flarper scoffs, taking a quick step back. "It's kind of hard to watch where you're going when you can't se-,"

Suddenly, Flarper is shoved back violently, it stumbles in the darkness, tripping over the loose rocks. "HEY! WATCH IT!" The androgynous Alternian yells. "What the hell makes you think you can just shove someone around like that?"

"What the heck did I tell you?" the cold troll sputters, enraged.

Unable to tell what the sniffling troll was doing, Flarper menacingly grips it now unsheathed spear from her modus to be safe. "Hm, wine, wine, don't use shit, and you will kill me." The Roleplaying troll taps the end of the spear around itself to find the wall again. "While we're on the subject, how did you come to the conclusion you can kill me?" The invisible troll stays quiet, only the occasional sob and tapping of metal on rock break through the silence.

"Well, as convincing as your silence is," Flarper felt its way down the wall. "If we don't stop hoofbeast shitting around, we might as well kill ourselves right now."

The whining horn walker grumbles a few words before squeaking something out in excitement. "What the hell was that, honky?" The flarper remarks as it holds back a laugh.

"Do you see that?" The Troll says quietly, trying to recover all his cool points that he lost in the squeak moment.

"Surprisingly, no I don't. There's a thing called darkness. It breeds when there is no light around to kill the darkness babies."

"No, come over here and look." The troll's footsteps trail off into the darkness once more. The only thing the Flarper can do is follow, hoping that the troll was not setting a clever trap. But as they both travel down the tunnel, a small gleam of light has been born. The light, though small, reveals a vast sandy mound centered in a giant room of bedrock.

Moonlight pillars from a hole in the ceiling several troll yards above them, it causes the purple tinted ground to glow eerily. Though still too dark to make out anything beyond the shape of one's hand, Flarper was still grateful that it could walk freely without groping the walls.

What seem to be strangely shaped sticks and limbs litter the sandy hill. Picking up a random stick, Flarper realizes what this strange cavern is. Meanwhile, the soaked, young troll turns its attention from the sand hut for a moment to look at the stick polluted floor.

"Hey," The troll asks. "Why are there all these tree limbs underground?"

Hiding the stick for reasons, Flarper grins widely once again, the moonlight reflecting off of the white fangs. "This is not wood. These are horns."

"Horns? But they're so small."

Humored, the Flarper replies "That's because this is a grub hive,"

"You don't mean-"

"You got it shit for thinking pans." It taunts. "This is a grave,"


	5. Chapter 5: Flirt

Chapter 5:

Karkat sits quietly in the purple hue as moonlight glistens upon his head. His gray hands are wrapped around his legs. A constant breeze dances around his body, a stinging chill creeping into his bones. Shoes smeared with dirt and blood, his yellow eyes gaze down onto the floor. The violet and blue slabs pattern the ground like a stain glass window (if trolls had churches), displaying the dark events that happened so long ago.

"Hey troll? What's with the vigil?" Karkat's loud companion calls from several troll-feet away. "You're not seriously upset about a herd of stupid grubs that got themselves killed are you?"

"No it's not that." Karkat stares at a small skull the size of his palm. "It's just that, this was a turning point in our life, yet you don't remember it. Just seeing how close you are to death is-"

"What was that?"Interrupted the Flarper. "I'm sorry, but just because you can hear your own mumbling doesn't mean others can."

"Nevermind," Karkat groans, kicking the skull into the wall, its small figure cracks in half. "I doubt you would understand. A guy like you…or girl… it? Hey, what g-" His questionably important question was interrupted by a cold embrace, the voyeuristic fingers of the trigender troll tightens its grip around Karkat's arms.

"W-w-what are you doing?" He yelps, body erect like an awkward tombstone. "What did I tell you?"

"Well you say a lot." It's warm breath tingles down his neck. "But it's cold here, and we have no way to make a fire."

"I'm not cold." Karkat's attempt to stand up is foiled by the troll's groping arms, he ends up falling in between the trolls legs. His back pulled into the androgynous troll's chest.

"Well I am," the Flarper snaps "So we can just say you're warming me up." Giving up his attempt of freedom, Karkat sits quietly snug in the undefined bosom of the troll. Not sure if he is relieved to be relaxing after a long journey, or stressed the fuck out from the heavy atmosphere of physical contact and awkward, the young troll closes his eyes, hoping the day will come to an end.

"So, bro," Remarks the lumpy meat pillow. "You come here often?" Karkat's only response is a wiggle and a grunt. The Flarper meets this act of rebellion with a quick wisp of air, breathing onto the trapped trolls neck.

Shivering with the power of a level two earthquake, Karkat squeaks "D-don't do that!" He makes a second attempt at freedom, only to fail miserably in the arms of the Flarper once more. "It tickles!" He protests as the smiling bed mattress giggles delightfully.

"Oh the big bad boss is ticklish?" The fanged snickering continues loudly. "When you're not quiet and secretive, you're actually cute and squishy."

"I am not cute. I'm the opposite of cute." Karkat grumbles. "And I'm not squishy."

"You are so cute. And you're cuter when you try to act tough. Even if you smell like grub barf." Karkat rolls his eyes, his only defense is to stay quiet. But his desperate attempts of silence are in vain as the troll's vulnerable face cheeks are attacked relentlessly by the pinching force of claws.

"The dragon teases his prey, the lumpy meat ripple as he choose the yummiest part to eat first." Stretched and in pain, Karkat takes the punishment, his tempura starts to rise like morning wood. "Wondering if the cuddly lumpy thing is dead, the dragon ponders if it should take a nibble at the irresistible little snack."

"Stwap eit." The cuddly lumpy thing grunts.

"What was that?" The Troll questions, continuing its assault on the supple face meat.

"I said stop it!" With a final thrust, Karkat frees himself, taking a few steps away from his former captor. "I told you not to touch me." His cheeks are swollen from the bombardment of tough love.

"The Dragon's desire for dinner grows, thrilled that the meaty thing is willing to play." Looking up at the troll's shadow, The Flarper rises from its seat, ready to play some more. "Raising from his perch, the dragon circle his pray, claws drawn, teet-"

A small horn bounces off the Flarper's head, a drop of blood follows the appendage to the ground. Shocked at the attack, it looks at the shadow from where the horn was thrown. It feels the warmth of blood followed by a sharp pain.

"I told you I will kill you." The young troll announces calmly. Small violet light trims the edge of his shrouded form. "And if you persist on harassing me, I will see it that your body will be my lusus's next meal." A few seconds of silence is followed by a dark laughter, taken aback that his threat was perceived as a joke.

"Well, well, Mr. Cool Guy is cool after all!" The Flarper's yellow eyes scan karkat, the violet hue tint the green outfit. "But let me give you some advice. Grow a little older, and wait for your genetic sack's to fall." The clapping of boots parade towards its owner's victim. "And when your voice is a little deeper," The gap between them closes, Karkat stands his ground as the fiend closes in. "Maybe I might be phased by your threats. Well, if your stench doesn't kill me first."

"Well you're the one to talk!" Karkat protests. Eye to eye, he faces the grinning shadow. "Your voice is pretty low for a guy. Unless you're a girl, then I guess it's fine. I think?" Embarrassed that he is losing his composure, he finds himself almost nose to nose with the troll.

"Well, if you're so curious to know," its arm caresses around the trembling troll's neck, the Flarper draws Karkat closer. "maybe I will let you find out." Blushing the once innocent troll gulps in shock drawn close as Something prods against his thigh.


End file.
